


Wild Horses

by Rebekah_Matthews



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Matthews/pseuds/Rebekah_Matthews
Summary: 200 years following Breaking Dawn, the Cullens are back in Forks and it's prom night at the school. As Bella reminisces that this is the first time they'd been back in Forks since Charlie died all those years ago, Edward thinks back to the first prom they had at Forks High School and his motivations for bringing her to prom, despite her protests. Love never dies.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen
Kudos: 37





	Wild Horses

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for visiting this one shot. I finished Midnight Sun last night and I suddenly had an urge to write another Twilight story. I hope you enjoy this - let me know what you think in the comments! - R

Her fingers ran over the fibres of the skirts of her dress, the chiffon falling in elegant waves down to the floor, where she was aware of the matching periwinkle blue-purple pin heels that adorned her feet. Once upon a time, it would have been unthinkable to even entertain the idea of wearing such shoes. She certainly would have scolded Alice in exasperation if she’d approached her with these shoes in hand, but now, balance wasn’t an issue for Bella anymore. There still existed that part of her that hesitated and felt uncertain, but she knew she couldn’t be safer in her own body. Though, she continued to prefer a good pair of trainers, but Alice almost certainly would have pecked her own eyes out if she’d protested. Her gold eyes lifted to her reflection in the mirror where she saw the stunning image of her slender figure in the A-line twilight blue tulle V neck, that plunged to the bottom of her ribs in a sharp point. She couldn’t help the inner eyeroll when she looked at herself in this dress for the dozenth time. Alice. It was just so Alice to have picked out the one dress that would not put her in the background, despite the Cullen’s claims that they _try_ to fit in. After 200 years in the Olympic coven, Bella knew that they absolutely did not try to blend in. She admired the matching beading down the bodice of the dress, just a subtle shade deeper than the material of the dress, the tiny beads sewn to appear like little trickles were flowing down the skirt. Alice had really outdone herself this time.

She felt a pair of familiar hands on her bare shoulders, just an inch of skin unable to tease her own thanks to the slim straps that sat in the way. She smiled, leaning back into his body that she knew so well.

“Edward,” she sighed.

“You continue to live up to your name,” he said, shooting her his famous half-crooked smile in the mirror. “You are the walking definition of beauty.”

He leaned down over her to trace his lips gently down her neck causing her to purr in response. She closed her eyes briefly, then stepped out of his arms, turning to face him. Her eyes widened, just as they always had done since the first time her eyes caught sight of him. He was dressed in a pristine tuxedo, that appeared to highlight all of his perfect sharp edges, making it difficult to believe that he was supposed to be 17 years old.

“Wow,” she breathed.

“I believe that was my response,” he winked, stepping forward to kiss her on the lips, his fingers threading through her long, voluminous dark hair.

She smiled against him and pushed him gently against his chest.

“Where’s Renesmee?” she asked.

“On her way over with Jacob as we speak,” Edward answered.

“I can’t believe we’re going to this,” she giggled, tucking some hair behind her ear.

“What? Prom?” he smirked, raising his eyebrows. “Well now, doesn’t that give me déjà vu?”

“You have to admit that it’s a little derivative of us,” she pointed out. “You’ve forced me to every prom in every school we’ve attended.”

“And as much as you complained, you enjoyed it,” he retorted, poking her gently in the side, causing her to jerk away when it tickled her.

Before she could reply, she heard the telling sound of tires crawling up the driveway, a telling sign that Jacob was driving as he refused to go at the fast pace that Renesmee so favoured, like her family. She heard movement from Emmett and Rosalie’s room and the rush of air resonate through the house as, she guessed, Rosalie made her way downstairs to greet her favourite niece.

“Come on,” Bella nodded, offering her hand to Edward who took it. “Let’s go get a word in before Rose runs away with our daughter.”

Edward laughed but followed his wife out of their bedroom and down the stairs into the wide living area. There, Rosalie was stood, looking the belle of the ball that she knew she was. She wore a burgundy, almost a deep blood red, floor-length chiffon dress, with a V neck illusion bodice veiled in shimmering sequin-embellished lace applique that met the chiffon skirt that had a side slit to her mid-thigh. Her hair was twisted elegantly so that waves of curls rested on her bare shoulder, where only thin straps sat which met the open back of her dress.

“I heard that,” Rose accused, raising her eyes to the ceiling.

“Oops,” Edward said tartly, causing Rosalie to narrow her eyes at him.

At that moment, Renesmee walked in, a vision of sunshine yellow, with Jacob in tow, dressed in a tuxedo looking remarkably less comfortable than Edward did in his. Rosalie gasped and immediately launched herself at the youngest Cullen.

“Oh, Ness,” she marvelled, “you look exquisite.”

“That she does,” Esme’s voice cut in before either Edward or Bella could say anything.

They all turned around to see Esme stood in the archway that led into the kitchen and out to the back of the house with Carlisle stood at her side. Despite only being in their early twenties, no one could deny the parental air about them. The pride that was pasted on their angelic faces was nothing short of absurd. This was far from their first prom. To an outsider, it would appear that this was their first prom.

“Thank you, Esme,” Renesmee returned, flashing her dimples at her.

“It never feels any different, seeing you all go out like this,” Carlisle admitted, resting his hand at Esme’s waist.

“It never feels any different going to a dance,” Bella grumbled.

Edward nudged her.

“Alright, it’s time, it’s time!” Alice’s voice trilled through the house before she made a sudden appearance in the room with Jasper just behind her, dressed in a tailcoat tuxedo, much to the other’s surprise.

She wore a white flapper dress that fell to above her knee. The dress had tiny straps at her shoulders with a sweetheart neckline and a silver beaded bodice. The skirt was all delicate snow-white feathers which Alice used to her advantage to style her hair. She’d pinned white feathers at the side of her head behind her ear which set off her appearance beautifully.

“Real subtle, Alice,” Bella complimented with a wry smile.

Alice winked at her, as she stepped forward to give Renesmee a hug.

“I’m going to meet Emmett in the car,” Rosalie announced, exiting the house.

“I guess that’s our cue,” Jacob acknowledged with a sigh, pulling at his neck.

“You look more awkward than you already do,” Edward remarked, passing Jacob. “Stop pulling at your collar.”

“Yes, dad,” Jacob mocked.

Edward swiped the back of his head, pulling Bella along with him who was biting her lip in an effort to stop herself from laughing. They got into Edward’s Volvo – a very different model from the one that Bella first knew him with 200 years ago – having chosen to avoid Bella’s more ostentatious car, as it was bad enough that Rosalie insisted on going with Emmett in her equally, if not more conspicuous car. Secretly, Edward and Bella felt a strong sense of nostalgia when they were in his Volvo together and it made them both smile at each other knowingly.

“So, are you going to tell me why we’re going to prom?” Bella demanded, sitting back in her seat now that she was sure that she wasn’t going to get her dress caught in the car door. As Edward made to open his mouth, she continued, “and if you say it’s a rite of passage, I will be doing the driving.”

Edward glanced at her, then pulled out of the driveway, following Rose.

“Honestly, Bella,” he admonished her. “Don’t be difficult.”

“I just want to know your reasons,” she shrugged.

“And why does Rose get married every decade?” Edward asked rhetorically. “Because she likes to.”

“Fine, I’ll be good,” she conceded, looking out of the window. “Which car is Renesmee taking?”

“Jacob’s,” he replied. “Even after all these years, he likes to make it clear who she’s with.”

“Ha! Coming from you,” Bella giggled.

“What?”

“Despite my hazy memories of back then, I seem to recall you telling a Tyler Crowley that I was unavailable that first prom we attended together,” she reminded him. “Oh, then you went on to tell him that I would be unavailable every night as far as everyone except yourself was concerned.”

“You never cease to amaze me, Bella,” Edward chuckled. “Honestly, how do you remember that?”

“If you recall a memory enough, it sticks,” Bella returned, remembering what Rosalie had once said to her about bringing your human life with you into your next one.

As they drove through Forks, on their way to the Forks High School, Bella couldn’t help being mentally transported to the last time they were here living in residence. It was her newborn years, back when Charlie was alive. She tried her best to not think about Charlie. It was hard when he passed. The Cullens would have been back in Forks sooner if it weren’t for Bella’s struggle with losing her father. She’d hated Forks when she moved to live with Charlie for a while so that Renee could travel with her partner Phil. When she met Edward, her life changed in Forks. The endless cloudy days turned into sunny ones and she found herself growing fond of Forks. She got closer to Charlie, more comfortable living with someone who was so much like herself. It was hard after a number of years to stop seeing him as his daughter ceased to age and the Cullens couldn’t remain in Forks for too long as it would put them at risk. But she found ways to see her father for the years following their move from Forks and they maintained their relationship. He inevitably died and Bella realised that Edward was right. As a vampire _everything_ was heightened. So it took 20 decades to return. When Bella started to recover, and it hurt a little less, it still didn’t sit right with her to return, not yet. So now, it was strange to be back, and going to prom, it was surreal. She felt a hand on her leg, and she turned to look at Edward who was frowning at her in concern.

She put her hand on top of his, feeling his fingers squeeze her gently in a comforting manner. She closed her eyes and let go of her mental shield, immediately allowing Edward into her head. She heard his sharp intake of breath, then his hand lift from under hers and snake around her shoulders, pulling her in to lean against him as he drove one handed. She let out a steady breath, staring out of the windshield unseeingly.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he wondered.

The question started to feel like an echo to her. When they agreed to return to Forks, it wasn’t for lack of discussion. Edward’s primary concern was Bella’s welfare, but she insisted it was time.

“Always,” she whispered.

They drove the rest of the way to the school in silence and Edward pulled up next to Rosalie’s car. Alice’s canary yellow Porsche – an upgrade, of course, from the original – immediately followed. They knew that Jacob was behind by a few minutes. Edward had spent some of the journey smiling to himself as he was still in mental earshot of their thoughts. Renesmee spent a lot of the ride complaining about Jacob’s snail pace, expressing regret that she hadn’t ridden with her parents. Jacob had countered with reminding her that he’d given in and allowed preparations to go ahead for another wedding. It seemed that Rosalie was victorious, and she smugly liked to rub it in Jacob’s face that Renesmee agreed to Auntie Rose’s way of thinking. Even after all these years, Jacob and Rosalie maintained a strained relationship.

“Why don’t we follow you in?” Edward suggested as Rosalie, Emmett and Alice and Jasper got out of their respective cars. “We’ll wait for Jacob and Ness.”

“You thought I was going to stand in a parking lot?” Rosalie snorted.

“I thought you would do anything for your niece,” Bella raised her eyebrows.

“She doesn’t need a babysitter,” she clucked, twirling around, and heading towards the school building with Emmett shaking his head in amusement.

“See you in there!” Alice grinned. “You’ll _love_ the décor this year.”

“As opposed to the worn, aging crepe paper decorations and unfortunate Christmas lights?” Bella said flatly.

“Hard to forget, aren’t they?” Jasper twinkled at her.

Bella couldn’t resist the smile teasing at the corners of her mouth. Alice waved at them, tugging Jasper along with her and that’s when Bella finally caught sight of Jacob’s car and a disgruntled looking Renesmee in the passenger seat.

 _Dad, if he drove any slower, we would have stopped_ , Renesmee mentally shouted at Edward.

“Renesmee looks a little peeved,” Bella observed, not noticing Edward’s smirk.

Jacob parked and Renesmee immediately leaped out of the car. She looked at her mother and mentally spoke to her.

_Mom, I think it’s time for the helicopter that dad joked about. I think we’re beyond cars. Jacob is driving me mad with his driving, forgive the pun. He’s far too slow._

In past years, Renesmee’s power of tactile thought projection had grown. She was now able to place her thoughts and memories into another person’s, or more specifically, Bella, Edward, and Jacob’s minds, without needing to touch them. Carlisle had a theory that she was currently only able to do so with people she’s closest to, something Jacob likes to rub into Rosalie’s face.

Bella laughed openly, causing Jacob to look at her in confusion as no one had spoken as far as he was concerned. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around Renesmee, rubbing her back gently. She recalled how she used to yell at Edward to slow down when she was human. Now she had the ability of enhanced speed, she didn’t care much for slow either. What with Jacob’s supernatural abilities as a shapeshifter, it was surprising that he didn’t like to stretch the limits on the highway. She thought it was quite funny, though judging by Renesmee’s face, she didn’t think her daughter agreed.

“It’s time you had a better car,” Edward mused.

“Paws off,” Jacob warned. “I built this myself.”

“I believe that’s called scrap metal, sweetheart,” Renesmee returned. Jacob’s head whipped round to her, offended. “Come on, let’s go in!” she quickly suggested, taking his arm.

Edward and Bella watched them go, then looked at each other, bursting out laughing.

“Oh dear,” Bella observed. “Well, we should have known that driving would be her sensitive spot and his scrap metal car his. It doesn’t bode well for a quiet agreement, does it?”

“No,” Edward agreed, “but it’s not our business. It’s theirs.” He nodded towards the school. “Do you want a dance?”

“Want?” Bella repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, I’ll amend,” he apologised. “Do you want a dance with me?”

“Only for you,” she returned, taking his hand, and letting him lead her across the parking lot.

At the door, Edward paid for their tickets and they stepped into the cafeteria where the school hosted the prom. It was the only room big enough in the school to host such an occasion. All of the tables and chairs were cleared away and the double doors at the long wall were wide open, leading out to where gazebos were lined up outside for attendees to socialise to make more room. Honestly, even that was an improvement from the last prom Bella recalled here. Her eyes flickered over the crowd almost dismissively then she noticed what seemed wrong about the room.

The rubbish decorations weren’t present that she unfortunately hadn’t forgotten. She figured over time that things would change, but the one thing she firmly believed upon returning to this little town was that Forks most categorically had not changed, so she hadn’t expected prom to be any different. However, she found herself surprised. Lights were strung properly along the walls in perfect scalloped loops. Balloons were blown up in a variety of colours and were strategically stuck at the corners of doorframes and windows, bouquets of balloons floating in various places of the room out of the way of the dancefloor and foot traffic, held down by weights. Bubbles were being blown over the room somewhere from high up near the ceiling, which Bella spotted coming from a bubble machine placed in opposite corners of the room. In centre stage, the DJ was set up and the president of the prom committee was having the time of her life behind the set, taking requests. Lights were flickering around the room in a random fashion, bouncing off the streamers that hung from the ceiling. It almost made the room seem alive.

“Well, this doesn’t look quite like the horror show waiting to happen as before,” Bella approved. Her eyes caught sight of Alice twirling around on the dancefloor. “Nicely done, Alice.”

Alice spun round in Jasper’s arms and she grinned. This year, Alice had insisted on donating some decorations to the school and decorating the place for the event. It was one decision that the school hadn’t regretted.

Edward couldn’t help his inner eye roll when he spotted his siblings showing off on the dance floor as usual. The other students were more often than not staring, despite the fact that many of them had known the Cullens for a year or more. He supposed it was still a sight that humans were unable to tear their eyes from. He looked at Bella out of the corner of his eye and felt himself warm at the idea that they can show off too, and Bella no longer stared at his siblings, like she had when she was human. She was one of them, with one notable exception: she didn’t like to show off in front of a crowd. Silently, he took her hand and led her through the crowds, passing Renesmee and Jacob who were dancing nearby, albeit less extravagantly as the elder Cullens. Renesmee grinned at her parents, her previous annoyance in the car long forgotten now she was in Jacob’s arms having the time of her life. They smiled back at her affectionately, nodding at Jacob as they made their way out into the gazebos. Edward continued to lead her through until they were out in a little stretch of garden that lay in the grounds of the school. Lights decorated the open gazebo that stood in the middle of the gardens. They were alone as it was a touch too chilly to be out in the open, but the cold never bothered them. It was the perfect opportunity to be alone.

“Why have you brought me out here?” Bella questioned, flicking her eyes over the lights that hung all around them.

“We’re making moments,” he murmured, pulling her to him.

Edward was all about moments. She didn’t know when this became his thing, but he was keen to remember details. Living in the moment with her was the most important thing for him, especially after she lost Charlie. She wondered if that was the catalyst for this obsession to have moments. Suddenly his eyes widened momentarily as if he remembered something.

“Hold still one second,” he demanded, leaving her arms for the second he stated.

Her eyes were able to follow him crossing the length of the gazebo, bending down to a small box that she hadn’t noticed was sat there and pressing the play button. Immediately she realised what was playing before he took her in his hold again.

“This is…”

“Your lullaby,” he finished with a nod. “Of course. Alice brought the player over for me. She saw us here and planted it at the side for me. Music is a better rhythm than silence.”

“No,” she disagreed. “This is better than any music.”

She rested her head against the dip in his shoulder and sighed in contentment as he swayed them in time to the melody. He tightened his hold on her minutely, as he remembered the first time he took her to prom.

He had imagined her at age 37, maturing gracefully into middle age. She would have held onto her youth, just like her mother, any lines not marring her beauty. He had imagined her somewhere sunny in a pretty but simple house, that may or may not have been cluttered, depending on if she’d changed her ways. In among the clutter, she had two or three children who would ask her what her high school prom was like. And she would have smiled and said, ‘ _I wasn’t really into dances. I didn’t go to prom._ ’ Her children would be dissatisfied because Bella never had any good stories about her teenage years. So, Edward had a motivation to get her to have this human experience and his vision of her future changed.

Instead of the unsatisfying answer, she would laugh, and her eyes would suddenly seem far away as she gave her answer. _‘It was crazy,” she would say. ‘I didn’t really want to go, you know I’m no dancer. But my lunatic best friend kidnapped me for a makeover and my boyfriend took me over my protests. It wasn’t so bad in the end. I’m glad I went. At the very least to see the decorations – they were like a budget version of the movie_ Carrie. _No, you can’t watch_ Carrie. _Not yet.’_

He didn’t let himself imagine the father of her children. That was too painful. But standing here now with her as his wife and the mother of his daughter, he couldn’t believe how such sad moments had turned into truly euphoric ones. Suddenly he was aware that Bella’s head was no longer resting on his chest. He looked down and his eyes met her likewise gold ones.

“What’s wrong, Edward?” she whispered.

“Nothing,” he assured her. “I was just thinking about our first time in this exact position, dancing alone outside, away from prying eyes.”

“Oh?”

“You were so resistant to go to prom,” he continued with amusement lacing his words. “And you thought being changed into a vampire was a black tie event!”

As he chuckled, Bella’s eyebrows came together into a little v and she poked him between the ribs.

“Hey!” she chided. “I didn’t think in my wildest dreams that you’d bring me here!”

“There’s a reason I did,” he confessed. “There’s something I never told you.”

“What was that?” she wondered, her frown lessened but still present at her brow.

“After you were recovering from the tracker’s attack,” he started, unable to let James’ name pass his lips, “I was certain you needed me out of your life in order to be happy and healthy. But I couldn’t leave you while you were so broken, so I looked forward into your future.” He glanced at her face to see the wonder in it and he shook his head. “Not quite like Mystic Meg in there,” he said, nodding in the direction of where Alice was dancing. “I mean I envisioned what your life should have been. I saw you older, with children. Something like a teenage rom-com would cause them to ask you what your prom was like and you’d have no answer to give them. You deserved more so I brought you to prom. It’d be more satisfying for your children to hear that you were kidnapped to play dress up Barbie by your best friend and your insane boyfriend dragged you kicking and screaming to prom, only to find that it wasn’t half bad. Even in my daydream of you, you still laughed at the tragic décor.”

Bella stared at him with a mixture of sadness and wonder on her face as she considered the small smile of amusement at his lips. She brought her hands up to his face and stood on her tiptoes to press her lips against his.

“Do you regret it?” she breathed.

“What’s that?” he murmured against her lips.

“Do you regret coming back to me?”

“Wild horses couldn’t drag me away,” he declared. “The new future is better. I’m the father in this possibility and you could tell that story to our daughter.”

Bella laughed gently. Then she looked into his eyes.

“There was never going to be anyone like you, Edward,” she confided. “Losing you would have destroyed any life in me.” She paused. “It very nearly did.”

“I have to agree there,” Edward grimaced. He leaned back, taking her face in his hands and he crushed his lips against hers. He deepened their kiss, thankful that neither of them needed breath. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip, and she responded against him. Too soon, he pushed her gently away, pecking her once more on the lips. “Even when I thought I was protecting you, I should never have left you. You are my life.”

“As you have always been mine,” she concurred. She slid her arms around his neck, and she grinned. “I told you that I was never going to bet against Alice.”

Edward chortled, running his fingers through her long locks. When his laughter died down, he considered her, resting his hand against her neck.

“What is it?”

“Do you regret it?” he asked, repeating her question back at her.

“What’s that?” she wondered, using his words.

“Do you regret coming to prom with me?”

Bella glanced at the music box playing her lullaby and she brought her eyes to meet the face of the love of her existence.

“Wild horses couldn’t drag me away.”


End file.
